


relax

by Loverofchimkem



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an attempt at cuddles, cheap movies and chill, post interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofchimkem/pseuds/Loverofchimkem
Summary: AT: letting you know that I’m already talking with the others and we’re not meeting up tomorrow.RS: you know I feel you but we can't just ditch him!AT: that's why I said *we* aren't meeting up, you're still goingRS:?AT: just listen to me for a secAT: we all know that we cant put off Shido's palace foreverAT: but we can make sure Akira gets at least one more day of rest in before we startAT: you get me?





	relax

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to all the august babys in the pegoryu discord! I tried to hit everything you all asked for and I hope it came out well enough!

It was after school and Ryuji was laying in bed rereading one of his favorite mangas when his phone started vibrating on the table beside him. Ryuji quickly snatched it up and glanced at the new text message he had received — Akira was asking if everyone wanted to meet up tomorrow for phantom thief business- — before shooting back a confirmation of his own to join the rest of the group.

It took a minute or two for the implications of the text to fully dawn on him.

 

Akira had sent that message which meant that Akira wanted to meet up. Akira who was still recovering from the interrogation — both physically and mentally — wanted to meet up. They had only just figured out the keywords to get into Shido's palace and Ryuji felt foolish for believing that Akira would want to stay away, that he would let himself rest for a few days and give the dark purple bruises that covered him a chance to heal before diving head first back into danger.

 

He was entirely unsurprised when he got a text from Ann only a few minutes later.

 

> AT: letting you know that I’m already talking with the others and we’re not meeting up tomorrow.  
> RS: you know I feel you but we can't just ditch him!  
> AT: that's why I said  _we_ aren't meeting up, you're still going  
>  RS:?  
> AT: just listen to me for a sec  
> AT: we all know that we cant put off Shido's palace forever  
> AT: but we can make sure Akira gets at least one more day of rest in before we start  
> AT: you get me?

 

Ryuji grinned at the screen, already having an idea as to where Ann was going with this. The two of them spent the next few hours planning for the next day.

* * *

The next day, Ryuji found himself sitting alone at one of the booths in Leblanc. A bag filled to the brim with dumb bargain bin movies and various snacks that Ann and Haru had helped him pick out sat on the table in front of him as he waited for Akira to return from wherever he’d decided to spend his day today. Of course he couldn’t just sit still and do nothing even though he was supposed to be playing dead.

Thankfully Akira was nothing if not punctual and arrived right on time for the meeting he had set up.

 

Ryuji watched nervously as Akira scanned the café, his head tilted slightly to the side like a confused dog when he saw that Ryuji was the only one there.

 

“Where’s everyone else?” Akira asked as he walked over to stand in front of the booth. “Don’t tell me they all missed the train?”

  
Ryuji steeled himself before answering, fully aware that if he showed any hesitation Akira would dig in and not let up until he managed to get what he wanted.

 

“Turns out there was a change of plans,” Ryuji said as he met Akira's eyes. “Everyone agreed that since you obviously haven’t taken the time to care for yourself,” here he gestured to the prominent bags showing beneath Akira's eyes, along with the still deep purple bruises on his cheeks, “one of us would have to give you a hand, and as your boyfriend, that role naturally fell to me.”

 

Seeing the telltale furrowing of Akira's brow that meant he was about to start arguing, Ryuji stood up and gave him a quick kiss to shut him up, Akira’s cheeks flushing a light shade of pink an added bonus, before gathering Akira up in his arms, chuckling at the surprised squeak he let out as he wrapped his arms around Ryuji's neck for support.

 

Making sure to grab the bag, Ryuji set off up the stairs, planting more kisses onto Akira every time he started trying to struggle or demand to be let down. By the time the two of them reached Akira's bed the previously light blush had spread all the way down to his neck.

 

Akira let out a huff as he was placed on his bed, a cute pout on his face and his arms crossed, but waited until Ryuji had walked off to fiddle with his tv to say anything.

 

“Ryuji, we both know that we don’t have the time to waste—”

 

“Akira, you know I love you more than anyone else in the world but, and I can't believe I'm actually saying this, could you please just be quiet and let me take care of you for one day?”

 

Ryuji wasn’t sure if it was the words themselves or the pleading tone they were said with, but it was enough to convince Akira to stop trying to get him to abandon his plans. A quick glance backwards revealed that Akira was pouting just as much as he was before, but Ryuji figured that beggars couldn't be choosers.

 

Finally figuring out how to get the tv to do what he wanted, Ryuji popped a trashy comedy into the VCR slot and booted it up. He was climbing into the bed with Akira in an instant, carefully positioning himself so that Akira was slotted comfortably in front of him. Ryuji started tracing little circles and stars on his hips, and felt Akira start to relax almost immediately..

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the day, Ryuji refusing to let Akira get up as he alternated between continuing to caress Akira's skin and occasionally peppering kisses along the back of Akira's neck and shoulders whenever he started to get fidgety. Ryuji was happy to see that he’s been right about the movies, as most of them had ended up being just bad enough to be good, and listening to Akira laugh at the bad CGI or at a particular moment of failed acting was like music to his ears.

 

The only time either of them got up was when whatever movie they were watching came to an end and needed to be replaced, or to run to the convenience store when the snacks eventually ran out and needed to be refilled.

 

Soon enough the sun was setting and at some point, Akira had flipped himself over so that his face ended up buried in Ryuji's neck. Both of them were too tired and relaxed to get up and put in a new movie, so Ryuji filled the resulting silence with whatever stories came to his mind. The tv quickly became the only source of light in the room as they lay in the darkened attic.

 

Ryuji let out a quiet laugh when his attempt to shift positions and get rid of some of the numbness in the arm that was firmly caught between Akira and the mattress was met with a whine, Akira pressing himself closer to Ryuji, who quickly succumbed to his newfound status as a body pillow and simply went back to combing his fingers through Akira's hair. He listened as Akira's breaths grew slower and evened out as he fell further into sleep. It wasn't until he was sure that Akira was out cold that Ryuji placed one last kiss on his forehead, before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest thig i've yet to write and I hope you all enjoy it and have a nice day/night!


End file.
